1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pot broaching load-unload mechanisms and particularly to pot broaching machines having a single mechanism for simultaneously loading and unloading the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for broaching the teeth on an external gear as a consequence of a single passage of a work blank through a generally tubular broach are known. The teeth of the broach are located in a pot broach and are usually arranged in longitudinal alignment and are appropriately stepped to perform the required tooth cutting operation. If the gear is a spur gear the teeth are arranged in series extending parallel to the axis of the broach. If the gear is a helical gear the teeth are arranged in helically extending series.
A single passage of the gear blank upwardly through the pot broach results in a complete cutting operation forming the required teeth on the periphery of the gear. Loading and unloading of the pot broach is as follows. The blank gears are moved along an inlet chute. Means are provided for loading individual workpieces into the pot broach which include means for advancing the blank gears into a preliminary position directly into the pot broach where they are coupled to a drive means. Upward movement of the drive means causes the blank gear to be forced through the generally tubular broach providing a finished gear at the outlet. The gear is then moved down an exit chute by some separate unloading means. Examples of such prior art machines may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,401 and the reader is referred thereto for further details of structure and operation.
Such known machines have no means for loading and unloading the pot broach with a single mechanical mechanism during one cycle thereof. Separate mechanisms are utilized for loading and unloading resulting in more parts, increased machine cost, and decreased reliability.